


I'll Teach You

by thelatewriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Demisexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: Reader teaches Jughead just how to please a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my tumblr ~~
> 
> Prompt: i just read that you don’t mind writing smut so this one’s gonna be dirty, bare with me. can i request a jughead x reader where the reader and him are dating. jug is pretty inexperienced when it comes to sexual stuff but he really wants to please his girlfriend. so like she guides him through eating her out LOL. i feel like you could make it so hot. thank you!

~

Gasping, your hands pull off the crowned beanie and tighten around his black locks. “Jug.” You pull away from his lips, shaking your head to clear your head. You two had been watching a movie on Jughead’s laptop when he got distracted and kissed you. One kiss turn into two then three and now you two were panting as he’s pressed against you with his lips to your neck.

“What?” his voice husky and low, making your heart skip a beat and your body feel warm all over.

“We should stop.” His lips graze your collarbone and you lean your neck to one side to give him more room.

“Do you want to stop?” He whispers into your neck.

Shaking your head again, you pull at his hair to pull him closer. “Y-you.” Stuttering, your face flushes as he slowly drags his teeth down your neck. “I thought you-” You let a small moan when he bites down softly and sucks a red mark into your skin.

He pulls away with a smirk as he looks down at you.

It’s silent for a moment when he speaks up.

“(Y/N)?” He leans back in.

“Hm?” You watch as he places both hands next to your head and gets close enough that you feel his breath on your face.

“I want to make you feel good…” He hesitates. “But I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What do you want to do? I can teach you.” Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull his body flush against yours.

His face turns a tint of red as he speaks. “I want to eat you out.”

Your body starts to feel warm again.

He kisses your lips once again before moving them down your neck to your collarbone as his hands run down your torso to grab the end of your shirt.

You nod to let him know you're okay as he peels the shirt off you. His eyes roam over your chest, making you blush.

“So Beautiful.” He mumbles, moving his lips to the top of your bra and nibbles the skin there.

Your hands clutch his shirt, whimpering. His hands move lower to the top of your jeans, his lips not far behind. He bites more red marks as he makes his way down, relishing in the soft noises you’re making with every small bite. His fingers skim the denim fabric as you lightly arch your back, your hands gripping his hair.

With a smirk on his lips, he unbuttons your jeans and pulls them down gently.

“Teach me.” He breathed into your skin.

You could feel yourself already wet.

“First..”


	2. Chapter 2

“First..”

Your voice cut off with his lips pressing into the skin above your underwear.

“(Y/N)” He mumbles, leaving love bites into your hip.

“First, pull off my underwear.”

His eyes flicker to your face as his fingers drag the damp fabric down your body. “Next?” His voice rough with pleasure. He places both of his hands on your thighs and you spread your legs for him. Jughead glances down and licks his lips, causing you to groan slightly. “You look delicious, (Y/n). I bet you taste even better.” He kisses your inner thigh as you tug on his dark locks.

“Are you-” You take a shaky breath. “You definitely sound like you know what you’re doing, Jones.” 

He lets his teeth graze your skin and your grip tightens. “I might have done some research before coming over.” His fingers slide down your thigh.

“Then why..?”

He smirks back up at you. “I want to know what you like and by the noises you’re making, You like when I bite.” with that, he bites down gently on your skin.

You let out a breathless moan and your eyes roll back.

“Now, what do you want me to do?” His eyes meet yours. You could tell he wanted you to tell him what to do. Not because he wanted to make it good for you, but because he was finding pleasure in seeing you squirm.

“Start off soft and slow.”

Jug leans down and slowly drags his tongue across your entrance. His tongue dipping in ever so slowly and he lets out a groan when you pull at his hair, squirming in pleasure.

His hands hold onto your trembling thighs as he continues to lick, tease, and kiss you everywhere he could reach.

“Now, Press against-” You bite your lip and try to focus on keeping your hips on the bed. “Fuck, Jug.” you moan when his tongue presses against your clit again but firmer this time. Each time you tried to tell him what to do, he'd find a new way to make you gasp or lose your thoughts.

He groans against you, the vibrations making you buck your hips up slightly and pull at his hair. Jug rolls his tongue against it as you make soft whines and slowly grind up, wanting more. His nails dig deeper into the flesh of your shaking thighs and your eyes roll back as you let out another moan.

“Jug.” Your vision goes blurry as the ball in your stomach tightens. “Fuck.”

He releases the pressure on your clit and you let out desperate whines as he pulls away with a smirk. His eyes, darkened with lust, flicker across your face. He kisses your thigh and watches you try to grind up desperate for him to do something.

“Please.” Your voice breaking but filled with want and need.

He slowly moves his fingers to your throbbing entrance and presses his tongue against your clit, rolling it around as you hold onto his shoulder with one hand, grasping his hair with the other.

The elastic in your stomach snaps and Jug takes his time licking up your juices as you slowly grind against his tongue, shaking with pleasure.  
He pulls away and smirks down at you.

“Good?” His voice low and rough. Your heart skips a beat.

Your eyes glance up at his hair. The black locks sticking up in all directions. You nod and skim his body until your eyes land on the bulge in his jeans.

Placing your hands on his chest, you drag them down to the top of his jeans.

“Want me to return the favor?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Want me to return the favor?”

His eyes skim your marked up body and he bites his lip.

“I’ve never…” His voice laced with want and nerves.

You smile up at the boy who not even 3 minutes ago had you shaking with want. “We don’t have to go all the way, Jug. Hell We don’t have to do anything else. We can cuddle if you want? I dont mind.” You placed a hand against his red cheek. “I asked because it can’t be comfortable with that bulge in your pants and I can feel the want coming off you.”

Jug watches as you lean forward and whisper to him.

“Plus I can make you cum in a lot more ways than just sex.”

He groans at your words and pulls you into a searing kiss.

You grab his shoulders and push him down onto the bed.

Straddling his waist, you pull away to catch your breath. “Do you want me to help you or we can just-” Your words are cut off with a moan as he grabs your hips and grinds slowly up against you. His jeans creating a delicious friction.

He moves his lips to your bruised neck. “What do you have in mind?”

Your hands glide down to his jeans. “There’s a few things I could do, Jones.”

“Like what?” His voice cracking as he tries not to grind up.

You slowly unbutton his jeans as you bite at his neck. “Well, I could use my hand…” You let out a soft groan as you move your hands back up his sides. You can feel his heart racing under your hands.

“Or My mouth…” You drag your mouth down his throat, causing him to gasp.

Bringing your mouth back up to his ear, you whisper. “Or I can make you cum in your jeans.” You pull back as he groans, a wide grin on your face. “So Jug, what will it be?”

“Fuck I-” He tries to speak but you grind down on his bulge, cutting him off.

Your fingers graze the top of his unbuttoned jeans. “Do you want my hands?” One of his hands grip at your sheets.

You lean against your hand, applying a small amount of pressure to his bulge that you can feel throbbing through his jeans. “Or do want my mouth…?” He groans at that.

“Please.” His voice dripping with want, making your mouth water.

With that you lean down and pull his jeans down his legs.

He helps shove them off and your attention turns to his very obvious bulge in his boxers. Licking your lips, you slowly pull the black fabric down to expose his aching cock. (fuck i can feel the sin coming)

Jughead looks down at you as you moan at the sight. He moans so deliciously when you reach out and grip the base.

You run your tongue along the tip, letting a soft noise when you taste the precum leaking out.

His hand grips your hair as you wrap your lips around him. A throaty moan escapes him and he rolls eyes back.

You grip his hips as you push your way down, swallowing around him to pull out moans from his mouth. His grip on your hair tightens. You groan as you feel him hit the back of your throat and the vibrations almost send him over the edge right there. You move your head up and down, encouraging Jug to grab at your hair and guide you. You moan and groan around the heavy cock in your mouth. You could taste the salty taste of precum as you swallow around him once more. Jug is a mess under you. Your eyes flicker up and see him staring at you with his eyes drowning you in lust. His beautiful dark locks sticking everywhere. His cheeks red with want as his breath quickens.

You grip the base as you groan one more time and his hand tightens as his voice breaks.

“Fuck, (Y/n).” His head hits your pillow. “Close.”

That makes you move faster, dragging him closer to the edge.

His moans get louder. His voice gets deeper. His grip turns you on even more. He tries to pull you away as he spills but you just keep your eyes on his face as you swallow every drop.

You pull away when he finishes and grin at him.

“Good?”


End file.
